ff super junior just for one day ch4
by jejewon
Summary: cinta segitiga memang selalu menyakitkan. tapi apa salahnya mencoba? /jjong -.- ini summary model apaan sih!
"apa kau mendengar semua yang aku bicarakn dengan hyena?" tanya eunsung, lirih. Dan ditanggapi gelengan lugu oleh siwon.

"hufftt,, syukurlah.. hehe" eunsung akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega.

Siwon ikut tersenyum. _**'karena aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Maka lebih baik aku berbohong'**_

Tapi dibalik itu semua, berimbas lain dengan apa yang eunsung harapkan. Dia berharap, dengan hal ini persahabatan mereka bisa kembali hangat seperti dulu yang bisa membuat orang-orang iri. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, sejak kejadian itu, siwon semakin menjauh. Sekarang kalau mereka berdua bertemu, siwon hanya akan melontarkan dimple smilenya pada eunsung tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kecuali sekedar menjawab yang gadis itu lontarkan padanya. Padahal dulu, kalau mereka bertemu, mereka pasti akan pergi kekantin bersama atau ketempat favorite dengan mengajak sungmin juga.

 **BAGIAN 4**

 _aku akan memastikan kalau kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah melupakan semua yang kau rasakan untuknya. Aku berani mundur kalau kau ternyata masih mencintainya. Tujuanku hanyalah satu, yaitu memilikimu tanpa ada beban. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, dengan cintamu. Tak apa, walau itu hanya sehari saja'_

"hyena~"

"hng.."

"ayolah! Lepas benda itu! Kau nampak seperti nenek-nenek, tau tidak?!" eunsung menunjuk-nunjuk pelipis hyena. Dia geram dengan sahabatnya itu.

Hyena langsung mendelik kearah eunsung. Apa-apaan anak itu?! "heh! Pulang sana! Kau itu mengusik orang sakit saja!" semburnya kesal.

"ck! Padahal aku ingin menginap disini. Menghirup udara bebas setelah 2 bulan berkutat dengan ujian-ujian dan cecunguknya" eunsung menggerutu. Memang, ia butuh refresing setelah penat yang melanda karena masalah-masalah ujian kelulusannya.

"ya~! Kekasih apanya?!" eunsung mendelik kearah gadis yang sedang tiduran diranjangnya. "siwonkan sudah punya kekasih. Sedangkan sungmin, dia sedang membantu urusan dirumah" eunsung melemaskan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping hyena.

"kalian sudah jarang bersama lagi,ya?" hyena menatap prihatin.

"tidak usah pasang ekspresi seperti itu deh. Kami sudah punya kesibukan masing-masing. Sahabat bukan hanya ditunjukkan dengan kebersamaannya, tapi juga bisa melalui perhatiannya. Tidak seperti seseorang.." eunsung terkekeh pelan.

Hyena menggeram menanggapi kalimat terakhir sahabatnya. Dia merasa tersinggung! "kau menyindirku, ya?!"

"hahaha..."

Drrttt... drrttt...

Eunsung menghentikan tawanya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Terlihat ID pemanggil di layar ponselnya. "eh, minnie!" eunsung memekik dan langsung menggeser icon hijau diponselnya. "yeoboseyo minnie?!"

"katanya kau sedang sibuk?"

Saat ini eunsung sedang berada dibangku taman dengan sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja sungmin mengajaknya kemari.

"heehehe.. aku sudah selesai kok.." sungmin tertawa kecil sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, sekarang ia merasa gugup berada didekat gadis itu.

"hhh~ aku senang sekali. Ujian akhirnya sudah selesai." Eunsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menghirup udara malam yang seakan merefresh otaknya.

"iya, aku juga merasakannya. Omong-omong, liburan kau mau kemana? Atau setelah lulus nanti kau mau kemana? Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang mengobrol karena sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ehehehe... " sungmin menggaruk ubun-ubunnya.

Aku... eumm.. setelah pengumuman kelulusan nanti, ya?" eunsung terlihat sedikit berfikir. "aku berniat untuk pergi ke jepang. Menyusul ayahku. Hehe.. kita akan berpisah nanti. Kau jangan katakan kepada siapa-siapa ya minnie? Ini akan menjadi kejutan" eunsung tertawa kecil yang terdengar sangat sumbang ditelinga sungmin.

"eunsung.. kau pasti akan merindukanku."

"tentu saja.." eunsung mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"..dan pasti akan sangat merindukan siwon juga"

Hening..

Eunsung terdiam, tak menyahut lagi ucapan sungmin. Jujur, dia pasti juga akan merindukan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat mendapati perubahan pad araut eunsung. ' _aku akan memastikan kalau kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah melupakan semua yang kau rasakan untuknya. Aku berani mundur kalau kau ternyata masih mencintainya. Tujuanku hanyalah satu, yaitu memilikimu tanpa ada beban. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, dengan cintamu. Tak apa, walau itu hanya sehari saja'_

"ye eunsung-ah.."

"eunsung tidak disini?" siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sekarang sedang berada di pekarangan rumah hyena untuk mencari eunsung. Tapi ternyata gadis yang ia cari tak ada disana.

"iya. Tadi dia memang disini. Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu dia keluar. Katanya sih mau menemui sungmin" terang hyena sambil mengamati penampilan siwon yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. "tumben kau mencarinya?" gadis itu mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. Pasalnya sudah lama siwon tak bersama dengan eunsung. Tapi kali ini, tiba-tiba saja namja itu mencari sahabatnya.

"ah, itu.." siwon menjeda, "aku- aku berniat menyelesaikan salah paham kami yang dulu. Aku pamit dulu, ya" pamitnya dan kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

'salah paham ½ tahun yang lalu baru akan diselesaikan sekarang? Ck! Orang itu!'

"tunggu!" hyena berlari ke mobil siwon ketika namja itu hendak menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "kebetulan.." hyena membungkuk untuk bisa berhadapan langsung dengan namja itu melalui jendela. "karena kau juga akan menyelesaikan salah pahammu, mungkin ini juga waktu yang tepat. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tapi, berhubung kedatanganmu padanya mungkin akan membawa dampak baik, jadi aku akan mengatakannya padamu"

"y-ya?" siwon bertanya dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"eunsung.. err... eunsung menyukaimu"

DEG!

' _kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari dulu? Kalau ini terjadi dimasa lalu, mungkin tak akan ada pihak yang terluka. Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, eunsung-ah?_ '

Eunsung menoleh kearah sungmin. Dia berkedip pelan saat namja disampingnya malah menunduk.

"kau.. menyukai... nya?" Sungmin menjeda setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ketika ia mengatakan itu, dia merasa... hatinya hampir meledak. "kau masih menyukai siwon?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

Eunsung terbelalak kaget. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan sungmin. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun, dan hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya dengan nanar.

"apa kau masih menyukai siwon, eunsung-ah? " sungmin menatap manik eunsung. "kenapa kau diam? Katakan sesuatu supaya aku bisa mengerti.." di manik itu... tersirat kecemasan dan luka. Dia berharap bahwa jawaban yang akan meluncur dari bibir sahabatnya adalah kalimat negative. Bukan pernyataan yang membenarkan pertanyaannya.

"kau sedang mengerjaiku ya, ming?" eunsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungmin. "mana mungkin aku..." ucapannya tergantung. Dia menunduk kemudian terkekeh kecil. "apa perasaanku mudah ditebak olehmu, ming?"

Benar! Tepat! Sungmin tersenyum terpaksa sambil tangannya meremas perih sesuatu yang ada dibalik tubuhnya.

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari menuju ke tempat yang dulu sering ia kunjungi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Entah kenapa, ia sangat yakin kalau kedua sahabatnya ada disana.

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya. Dan benar saja, dia menemukan sungmin dengan eunsung yang sedang duduk dibangku taman. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedua sahabatnya sepertinya sedang bicara serius. Dan satu objek dibelakang sungmin yang tertangkap retinanya. Bunga. Dia terdiam beberapa detik, dan detik berikutnya dia pergi dari tempat itu dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

' _maaf, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tak perlu menjelaskan semua ini padamu. Biarkan salah paham ini yang membawa takdir kita. Dia yang lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku. Dia yang akan selalu menghibur dan menjagamu, kapanpun dan dimanapun'_

"...atau mungkin aktingku untuk menutupi perasaan ini yang terlalu buruk" eunsung kembali terkekeh, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Tapi air mata mulai meleleh dari sudut matanya. "pendirianku runtuh. Sekarang ada orang lain yang tau tentang perasaanku. Apa kau akan menertawaiku, ming?" eunsung menatap lemah kearah sahabatnya.

"tentu saja. Dengan senang hati" sungmin terkekeh kecil. "aktingmu memang buruk, eunsung-ah. Saat kau lari meninggalkanku di koridor sekolahsetelah kau melihat siwon dengan tiffany, Saat itu juga aku menyadari ada yang berbeda denganmu. Dan selama ini dugaanku benar. Sepertinya aku berbakat menjadi paranormal" sungmin tertawa garing. Hatinya terasa perih. Selama ini ia mengalami cinta sepihak, dan itu dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"ternyata kau sudah tau sejak lama.." lirih eunsung sambil menyeka air matanya.

"malam ini aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu, eunsung-ah.. selama ini, aku menyayangimu bukan sebagai sahabat. Aku mencintaimu, itu alasannya kenapa aku tak mau mencari yeoja lain." Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "aku ingin sekali tertawa. Menertawaimu, eunsung-ah. Ternyata benar, kau mencintai orang lain dari pada aku yang selalu ada untukmu.

"sungmin-ah.."eunsung menoleh kearah sahabatnya.

"awalnya, aku mempunyai pemikiran untuk mundur saat aku telah memastikan perasaanmu yang selama ini ku duga. Tapi, aku akan menjadi namja ysng lemsh jiks seperti ini.."

Eunsung mulai merasakan matanya mulai memanas lagi, dan bulir bening mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"setidaknya aku bisa punya kesempatan kan? Walaupun aku sudah tau, jawaban apa yang akan kau beri, tapi setidaknya aku mencoba"

"sungmin-ah.." suara eunsung bergetar. Ini sulit. Sungmin menyatakan perasaannya disaat dia menyukai orang lain. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Suaranya tiba-tiba terasa hilang.

"aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukannya. Datang ke tempat ini setelah pengumuman kelulusan jika kau 'menerima' ku" sungmin tersenyum lembut kearah eunsung kemudian dia pergi dari hadapan sahabatnya.

 _jika aku beruntung, maka keajaiban akan datang kepadaku_


End file.
